


Winston’s Story

by spot6221



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog Story, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Other, Possible Character Death, The Fall - Freeform, definite AU, dribble, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spot6221/pseuds/spot6221
Summary: This is total AU ...I’m not a writer, I’m just a dog. I’m writing this for lockdown #MyFic  from Twitter. I hope you like it.  **crossing pads**
Relationships: Doctor - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Patient - Relationship, dog - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Winston’s Story

****Any use of lines from the Hannibal show, or characters and references are totally works of the creators, not me. I only borrow them for my little story. Thank you.****

Part One

“Whats to be done about this?” Hannibal says as he stands in the water, totally drenched, looking quizzically at Will.

Will stands in the waist deep ocean currents looking at Hannibal, they both begin feeling around on their torsos for anything that could be bleeding and broken. All they find is wet ocean water. They look up and see the heights from which they fell and are in total disbelief.

“We couldn’t have survived that drop. And what about the blood? I don’t see any blood. Do you see any blood on me?” Will asks with a spark of panic, worrying how they will get help. Surely he is still bleeding. He knows he pulled a knife out of his neck. How, on this section of beach, will he even receive first aid. Luckily he is with a very smart doctor who can improvise. 

“Will, you are fine. I see no damage what so ever. I feel no injuries on myself either. The salt water does not burn and nothing appears to be broken. I would say we are fine and nothing is amiss except for being too wet. Come, lets get out of this water and get dry.” Hannibal hooks his arm through Will’s and leads him to the shore. He picks up an empty Coke bottle that is perched atop some drift wood. They proceed to a small alcove that is well protected from the elements. Hannibal finds a sharp outcropping of rock and with one swift clunk, knocks the bottom of the bottle away from its body.

“Will, help me gather some dry twigs and other wood so we can build ourselves a fire. I do not plan on hiking out of here in these wet clothes.” As Hannibal goes about looking for proper firewood, he also rubs a dry twig through an abundant glob of tree sap. They meet back at their alcove and place the wood and dried moss in an a-frame formation. They feel pretty good after having had a gruesome battle with Francis Dolarhyde.

“Uh...Hannibal...sorry about pulling you down off the cliff like that. Or, ...I think I did...but uh...how come we aren’t hurt? I mean, not even the cuts...and...and you got shot! Uh...we did just kill Francis Dolarhyde, right?” Will says as he helps Hannibal use the tree sap to get a small clump of dried moss aflame. The Coke bottle bottom works as a magnifying glass and the suns rays as a match.

Yes, I was most definitely shot. I can not answer your questions Will. All I know right now is, we must keep this fire going so we don't have to try and light another one.” Hannibal gathers some well frayed rope from the driftwood pile and gives one end to Will. “The ocean offers up many treasures if you keep an eye out for them. Here, pull. Help me separate this to hang our wet clothes on.” 

They work in silence, each trying to figure out what just happened with their fall. They get several strands separated from the rope. Will ties his blood knot, connecting each strand to create a sturdy clothes line. They attach the line onto twigs growing from the rocks. Then Hannibal helps Will out of his clothes. Neither man feels uncomfortable since they have been down this path before. Will is not injured and could easily take off his own clothes but there is a normalcy to just relaxing and letting Hannibal take charge. 

A roaring fire burns as they finish putting their clothes on the makeshift line for drying. Then, finding a smooth rock to sit on, they curl up, leaning in to each other for a soft position to nap while their clothes dry.

A mist of water to the face, wakes Hannibal and his start wakes Will. They both get up, grabbing an end to a burning log in order to keep some fire from the incoming tide. The cozy alcove is no longer an option. Will grabs their clothes, now dry, and they hurry to higher ground. While dressing, Will examines his shoes and says, “I’m glad the tide woke us up. I think another few minutes, my shoes would have been over cooked. Do you remember what happened up there? I didn’t really sleep. I know we should be dead right now.” 

Hannibal looks at Will a brief moment then says, “I remember everything that happened up there. And I agree with your assessment, Will. I am just not coming up with any answers at the moment.” 

This was not at all in character with Hannibal. Hannibal was always one step ahead of everyone and always had an answer.

Part Two

I won’t start out telling you why or how I got where I am, because it might startle you. I don’t like startling humans. And no, I’m not human, I am actually canine. For you to understand it best, I am a Human Whisperer. You know. You have probably seen the movie. Or heard the phrase in other movies. Horse Whisperer was the first “whisperer”, I think. And then came terms along that genre in many different situations, even jokes. Think of it as a cyberspace thing. You don’t really know what all it involves, but you know it’s out there. Will and I have an extreme closeness that is beyond comprehension. I have always had the ability to relate to humans. That is not a big deal for canines. Most of us are actually Human Whisperers. We just have a difficult time finding humans who tune in long enough to pick up on our whispers. Will is definitely a human who does. Again, the cyberspace thing. Now back to how I got here. 

I met Will on a road way. I was running from an abusive relationship and he kindly stopped long enough to pick up on those whispers I was telling you about. At first, I couldn’t believe it was true. I was very cautious of any human after making my escape from a life, tied in the back yard. But when Will got the treats out, and sat quietly while we whispered with each other. Well, that pretty much sealed the deal. He took me home and cleaned me up. Introduced me to his other housemates. And I knew, that was going to be home.

I would like to say we lived happily ever after. But, I can’t. Some really bad things started happening. I wont get into all the disturbing details but I am gonna make the statement right here and now. We may have been split up on occasion. But the fact of the matter is, we never were separated. I was either by Will’s side with my earth suit, or I was by his side without it. I am currently in my ‘without it’ form. Don’t leave me now...I told you I was gonna try and not startle any humans here. If you feel a “startled” coming on, just go back to that cyberspace idea.

Currently, I am trying my darndest to make my way down to where Will is now. He and his friend, Hannibal, went off the edge of a “long-way-down”, and landed in the drink. Not good for them. But good for me because they will both be able to see me in my cyberspace form, and we can communicate much easier this way too. One reason it has taken me so long is, I’m trying my best to find a way that won’t be too hard for a human to get back up. It is always easier going down than coming back up. At least until they learn to get around better than they do now. Again I don’t want to startle you so I won’t get into what I mean by that either. I can hear them talking, I’m getting closer. It wont be long now! 

“WINSTON! Hannibal, it’s Winston!” I run into Will’s extended arms and he gives me a good scritch about my ears. I give him several licks on the tip of his nose and several on his scruffy bearded cheeks. I’m very cautious to never lick near his mouth. I learned long ago, most humans are sensitive about that. I even keep my nose licks for Dog Whisperers because the other humans are not very fond of that either. Cheek and hand licks are usually accepted well. As long as they aren’t to slobbery. I have canine friends who, through no fault of their own, have quite the drool thing happening. In those cases, a happy-to-interact-with-you-lick, can be problematic.

“Hannibal, how did Winston get here?” Will looks suspiciously at Hannibal. Hannibal looks suspiciously back at Will, one eyebrow raised. 

“Will. I do not know how Winston got here but he is your dog, so it must be your doing.” 

Before a spat happens, (Hannibal can get very frustrated with my human), I exit the happy attention of Will’s fingers through my neck fur. I start back the way I came, knowing Will is going to follow me and Hannibal is going to follow him. I purposely bark and lead their attention away from two forms wearing their clothes, as we make our way back up the trail to the top of the cliff. I am very proud of their progress as they begin to move the way their minds want them to, and not thinking too much about bodily restrictions.

Hannibal is quiet and thoughtful as we climb. Will keeps chattering and asking questions. “Maybe Jack brought Winston. Jack knows Winston would find us if we were in the area. Is that what happened boy? Did you come with Jack? Fuck, we probably have the whole FBI force up there waiting.” Hannibal doesn’t respond. I can feel his thought process working on his sense of smell. He is wondering about Dolarhyde’s dead body. All the blood. He knows things are different. Once we reach the top, they both stop to look back down. Hannibal puts a protective arm around Will’s shoulder as he leans over to view the drop. I’m glad because I don’t want a repeat of what they already did. It’s a funny thing about time and space. I’m not sure if they realize how long they have been down there.

In a much darker tone of voice, Will looks into Hannibal’s eyes and says, “Hannibal...that is really a long drop. I don’t know how we made it...we really should be dead right now.” They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That is it for now. I know it is very open ended because I thought I might take it somewhere. Who knows when inspiration will hit or how long lockdown will be.


End file.
